deux billes couleur de regret
by ylg
Summary: Exquisite Corpse, Drawing Blood / Le corps exquis, Sang d'Encre :: une fleur de bitume aux yeux de glace cerclés de noir, qui se faisait appeler Birdy quand on se risquait à lui adresser la parole. une rencontre qui n'a pas eu lieu.


**Titre : **deux billes couleur de regret  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **_Le corps exquis_, avec un soupçon de _Sang d'Encre_  
**Personnages/Couple : **Zack, « Birdy »  
**Rating : **PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Poppy Z. Brite, ouep, les deux versions des personnages (pauvre Trevor quand on y pense ! "la beauté qu'il aurait eue dans un autre monde", si c'est pas du sadisme de le faire remarquer...) ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous en les lui empruntant.

**Thème : **"la couleur de tes yeux" pour 6variations

oOo

Par les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans un soir de fête, Zack passait. Il promenait le creuset bouillonnant de ses pensées entre l'air chargé d'humidité et les trottoirs sales, dans s'intéresser beaucoup à ce qui l'entourait.

Une voix l'interpela tout à coup, brisant son petit monde de rêverie et le ramenant à la réalité des pavés :

« He mec t'as pas une pièce à me filer ? »

Zachary Bosch ne prêtait pas grande attention aux clodos. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre les gens de la rue ou les camés ou les putes – il en connaissait de très bien – mais il détestait qu'on vienne littéralement lui tirer la manche.

Il ne regardait pas leur visage, en tout cas ne croisait jamais leur regard ; il passait son chemin en haussant les épaules, parfois en lâchant un commentaire, sarcastique ou compatissant selon les fois, mais le plus souvent dans un silence total. Ces trucs-là ne faisaient pas partie de son monde.

Voulant les ignorer, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne remarquait pas d'habitude, dans la pénombre des ruelles ; il voyait rapidement la couleur des cheveux et de la peau – s'ils ne disparaissaient pas sous la crasse – et la forme du visage, mais faute de lumière correcte et surtout faute d'accepter à les regarder dans les yeux, il ne les voyait jamais vraiment.

Mais celui-ci était spécial.

Celui-ci, d'abord, sa couleur de cheveux, roux, blonds, mordorés, une crinière qui accrochait la lumière des réverbères, le forçait à laisser son regard couler vers son visage. Et là il accrocha ses yeux…  
Des iris bleu glace ourlés de noir profond. Les pupilles rétrécies malgré la faible lumière ambiante, même sous le cône orange-rosâtre dans le gris du soir. Le sclérotique rougi. Les paupières cernées. (« Toi aussi les gens qui te regardent se demandent si tu portes de l'eye-liner ? »)

Wow.

Avec fort peu d'imagination, Zach pourrait lui dire,  
« T'as de beaux yeux, toi. Dommage que tu les aies défoncés. »  
et ça serait vrai. Il le penserait vraiment.

Ou en réfléchissant un peu plus il pourrait se fendre d'un compliment plus travaillé sur son étrange beauté, ou d'une remarque encore plus narquoise sur le gâchis qu'il représente..

Sauf que non. Zack n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Les yeux étranges de cet homme, il ferait semblant de ne pas les voir. Il pensait trop à autre chose pour lui accorder le droit d'exister dans son monde.  
Tran, déjà, sa petite obsession du moment. Eddie, aussi, la seule qu'il ne mettrait jamais dans son lit. Des tas de minets et quelques minettes dont il ne savait pas encore les noms. Sa prochaine douche puisqu'il se sentait sale rien à penser aux poubelles où vivait ce type qui essayait de lui parler.

Il se mit en devoir de passer son chemin, comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre.

Le clochard insista quand même :

« Hey beau gosse. Scissorhand. »

S'il se retournait, s'il acceptait de le découvrir... Il n'irait bien sûr pas jusqu'à lui proposer de l'aider. Il n'était sûrement pas là pour ça. Lui « prêter » un billet ? Peut-être lui donner un conseil. Au moins une parole d'homme à homme. Un regard. Un sourire ? Non, Zack ne souriait pas, ça n'était pas dans sa nature.

Il le regretterait ensuite, sûrement. Au moins un peu. Mais tant pis.

Alors qu'il l'abandonnait déjà, il se dit qu'il repenserait à lui, plus tard. Peut-être qu'il imaginerait ce qu'aurait été sa beauté dans un autre milieu que la fange.  
Et puis il l'oublierait vite.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait, d'y penser juste, maintenant ou plus tard, sans agir ?

Et même s'il avait l'idée folle de le ramasser et de se mettre en tête de le sauver malgré lui…

Qu'est-ce qu'il risquait ? se faire voler ? Il n'y avait pas grand' chose de valeur dans son appartement à part son propre cerveau et son ordinateur. Et est-ce qu'un junkie comme ce type comprendrait que c'est surtout ensemble que ces deux trésors créent des merveilles, qu'il avait plus intérêt à le garder en vie que de le tuer s'il voulait profiter de ses richesses ?

Se faire violer ? On ne viole pas celui qui est d'accord... bon, d'accord à condition qu'il prenne une bonne douche d'abord. Sinon, bah, Zach n'était pas bien épais mais il avait confiance dans ses réflexes pour maîtriser un junkie famélique au besoin, surtout sur son propre territoire.

Se faire tuer bêtement... oui, peut-être bien. Peut-être que si ce type pétait un plomb et l'agressait, il n'aurait pas la force de se défendre, en fin de compte. C'est nerveux, ces bêtes-là.

Des clodos comme ça, Zack en avait déjà croisé plein et en croiserait encore bien d'autres. Il n'y pensait même pas. Que celui-ci ait de beaux yeux, semblables à ceux d'aucun autre, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il n'allait certainement pas ramener une épave dans son appart' et voir si elle était humaine sous sa crasse. C'était trop dangereux. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec ça.

Il s'éloigna décidément en y pensant quand même.

Il imaginait... Prisonnier chez lui, d'un type qui l'aurait réduit en esclavage. Arriver à le séduire. Oh Stockhölm ! Et être heureux ainsi. Finir par lui présenter ses amis. Avec Dougal qui le convertirait de l'héroïne au ganja. Et ils vivraient heureux et n'auraient jamais d'enfants.

Pff... fallait-il qu'il soit défoncé lui-même ce soir pour penser des trucs pareils. On ne ramasse pas le prince charmant sur un trottoir juste en lui disant,  
« T'as d'beaux yeux, tu sais ? Comme deux billes couleur de rêve au milieu des ordures. »

Quoi qu'il en soit...  
«Désolé, mec. Mes richesses à moi sont dans un autre plan d'existence, » jeta-t-il de haut.

Il était déjà trop loin, il ne le voyait déjà plus, pour se rendre compte du trouble du jeune clochard quand il ajouta, , par-dessus son épaule,  
« auquel tu n'auras jamais accès. »  
et bien trop loin bien sûr pour l'entendre murmurer en retour d'une voix brisée,  
« Birdland. »

Dans cette ruelle ce jour-là, ils étaient deux à avoir raté leur vie, dont l'un pour la deuxième fois sans le savoir.


End file.
